persephone
by Asteriia
Summary: The first moment he lays eyes on the young goddess, he realises he must have her.


**AN: I really like Greek mythology.**

* * *

The first moment he lays eyes on her, he realises he must have her.

But of course, Zeus would never permit the relationship he sought with the goddess of spring – the old geezer was far too wary of him, and for good reason – so he seeks an alternative solution.

He kidnaps her.

Out collecting flowers, he watches in secrecy as she dances through the fields with nymphs gliding at her feet and plants springing to life in her wake. He waits until the goddess Athena, her closest friend, takes her leave, and only when he can no longer catch sight of that fiery red hair does he strike.

She's given no warning when the earth cracks and fractures below her very feet, arms reaching through clefts to grab her form and drag her under.

And like that, it is done.

.

.

She glowers at him in the beginning.

"Why did you take me?"

He admires her beauty. The anger hidden within the depths of her eyes only serve to highlight their vivid splendour, her hair like silver and skin like ivory. He thinks how very much he would have her stay with him for eternity. And someway, he will make sure of it that she does.

"Because I want you."

Her face turns into that of shock and then disgust at his words, and she turns and leaves him. She never permits him to spend extended moments in her presence without her permission, and not once does she allow him to ever touch her.

She may have been his hostage, but by no means was she submissive.

That only makes his desire for her grow larger.

.

.

Adorned in a dress of white satin, thin twigs entwine around her shoulders and down her bare back, branches twisting around her waist where flowers of vibrant pink colours bloom.

He makes it his goal to rip the gown from her body one night, replacing each petal with his lips against her soft skin instead. Though only when she grants his permission - regardless of how long it takes, he _will_ make it so that it is her who begs him to bestow such actions upon her.

For now, he is content to watch from afar as she steps through the Underworld, tending to the many fields where souls wander. It is only he who notices when one of the petals from her garb falls to the ground, disintegrating upon contact with the earth.

He continues to wait.

.

.

She begins to seek him out.

"Why is it the other gods fear you?" Her eyes search his face, imploring him to answer her. The both of them stand in the fields Elysium as translucent forms pass them by, ignorant to everything outside of their own existence. "If you claim to not be as evil as they say, then why?"

He blinks, dark gaze meeting her own.

And after a moment, his lips twitch upwards, a sardonic smile marring his face.

"Because I symbolise an end."

As if to prove his words true, he extends his arm out, fingers brushing against the leaves of a nearby plant standing tall. Almost instantly, it begins to wither away and shrivel to nothing. He watches with detached emotion as it dies all too quickly.

Her eyebrows draw together at his response, lips pressing into a thin line as she pulls her eyes away and returns to watching the fields before them. He continues to stare at her, attention drawn to another petal that hangs from her waist. When she moves forward, bare feet padding across the earth, it too falls.

He smiles.

.

.

The gods have noticed her absence.

Demter, her mother, is most furious. He gives a snort of derision when he hears of the rose-haired hag and her temper. His concerns are little for the deities who reside in Olympus.

But even so, he knows it won't be long before they find her.

And although many of the flowers have fallen from the goddess' dress, it is still not enough.

He decides to give her a small push.

.

.

"You're granting me ruling in the underworld?"

He nods. "You are my Queen, it's only logical you reign by my side."

She narrows her eyes, moving to brush past him. "I am nobody's." Despite that, she pauses from leaving him, coming to a brief stop.

Without looking back, her voice calls back to him. "I will accept your gift." She tells herself it is to help the human souls out of simple kindness and that it is all. The fair haired goddess opts to turn a blind air to the other, more selfish, reasonings behind her decision. So used to acting the dainty maiden and doing as others say, the idea of being the one in charge and dictating her own actions causes a thrill of anticipation.

She pretends to not notice the triumphant gleam in his eyes when she accepts.

.

.

As much as she loved her mother, there were many times it felt suffocating.

And although she held little interest for courtship, the young woman noted how if left for the goddess of harvest to decide, she would have had her daughter remain single and unmarried the rest of her long, immortal life.

On some level, she had somehow come to accept this.

But now, pulled away from everything she had once know, she found herself suddenly presented with a god who was very much intent on winning her - though whether it was simply her body he desired, or her heart as well, she had yet to decide.

The flutter of emotions he sent scattering whenever he pierced her with his dark gaze unsettled her.

Was it possible she was falling for her capture?

.

.

She permits him permission to touch her.

His hand glides across her bare skin as he takes her hand in his own, the other coming to rest against the small of her back. She smiles up at him as she stands in his arms, fingers playing against his shoulder as he accepts her abrupt invitation to dance. He's suspicious of the motives behind her actions, yet finds no deceit or underlying trickery when he gazes into her eyes.

As a set of nearby water spirits play music with their instruments, the pair dance.

He's unaware of them moving closer until noting their bodies pressed flushly against one another, her expression open to him as their faces lean nearer.

It's with a rather sudden realisation that the underworld deity notes his feelings for her are deeper than he realises.

He would deny it if any asked - kill them even to silence their words - but as their lips joined, his cheeks coloured.

There was no possible way he could return her now.

.

.

"What is it?"

"Fruit, eat it."

Blue eyes drill into his own as she stands before him, clothed in a dress of scarlet with gold trimming, her former dress devoid of all flowers and now simply a scrap of white thrown aside.

"Hmm." Lips curving into a small smile, her next words surprise him. "Feed it to me."

Despite his shock, he does as she says, producing the piece of pomegranate against her mouth. Accepting it easily, his fingers brush against her lips as he watches the movement of her throat as she swallows - both the fruit and pips residing within it consumed.

Her eyes glitter as she stares up at him.

"Thank you."

His heart thuds as she turns away, and for the first time he begins to wonder just how much of her is as innocent as she appears to be.

.

.

When Hermes arrives with word from Zeus asking for him to return Persephone, it is not he who sends him away.

Hair wild and untamed, her dark eyes fall on the messenger as she orders him away, lips stained blood-red from the juice of the fruit she ate. He can only watch as bit by bit, she overtakes his kingdom and rules over it as rightful Queen. Despite all intentions, when it came to it, it was she who claimed his skin with her lips on the night they first joined.

Though King in name, he feels certain that if it came to choosing, his subjects would chose her over him in a heartbeat. Even his guardian dog, Cerberus, would seem to prefer the former goddess of spring over him these days.

"Hades." Her words form his name as she glances his way, a coy smile painted across her face. "Won't you come with me?"

Instead of finding himself irked at her actions, he simply grins instead, eyes shining. Certainly, he chose the right goddess for his wife.

"Coming, My Queen."

* * *

**AN2: Yeah, Demon Mirajane would definitely be the one ruling the Underworld instead of Laxus. If you go onto my profile, you can see a link to the Persephone dress that inspired this ficlet.**

**Also, can you figure out which FT characters were meant to portray Zeus, Athena and Demeter from the vague mentions I made of them?**


End file.
